Megadimension Neptunia: Monster Tactics (Preview, One-shot)
by Meanjojo
Summary: It said that the best strategy is to fight fire with fire, here it's fighting monsters with other monsters. When a stranger arrives in the Zerodimension, and with the help of a Baby Bug, there is something to be said when one can get a group of monsters to follow them, especially someone as weak as the stranger. No one said it was easy to maintain an army of monsters either.


_In a seemingly destroyed civilization, the Era of peace has long since been forgotten. The remnants of this Era only appear in the remains of buildings, the skeletons that haven't withered away, and the monsters that have overrun the once peaceful civilization. This gives the impression that humans are a bygone species, that knew that one day they too shall become extinct. They might as well be then, no traces of living humans can be found in these ruins. This desolate place became known as The Zero Dimension._

 _In place of humans, friendly and intelligent monsters started to sprout up and create communities. So far the friendly monsters are mostly comprised of Dogoos and Baby Bugs, unfortunately for them, like actual wild animals, they also risk being attacked by other monsters, due to them being at the bottom of the food chain and in said monsters territory. However all the friendly monster look to one savior by the name of Uzume Tennouboshi. She is what one would consider the possible last human alive, she is called a CPU and her main goal is to defeat the giant ones known as the Dark CPUs. She doesn't remember how long she's been doing it, but if it took her a million years to defeat the Dark CPUs then she'll gladly do so. She doesn't know why, but she has a hunch that they are the ones responsible for this mess._

 _However, like any saviour, she can't save everyone. In the middle a monster village, ravaged by hostile monsters, stands a lone Baby Bug. The only survivor of the destroyed village, only due to failing to wake up on time and extraordinary luck. Her name was Wiggle. She was scared, alone, and defenseless. There was absolutely nothing she could do against the enemies that ransacked her village. No matter how many times the others shouted for their savior, she never came._

 _Be it a stroke of fate, or her luck, or coincidence, Wiggle would come across a stranger to these lands. And she would learn that she wasn't as defenseless as she thought she was._

… _.._

Wiggle ran as far as her tiny feet would allow her to, she needn't bother to look back as she knows that there were hostile monsters pursuing her. She didn't care how far she ran, all she needed to do was get away from these monsters.

When she was far enough away from the monsters, she ducked into a nearby set of bushes in her path, "Lady Uzume, help me." Wiggle pleaded as she watched the monsters run past the bush she was in.

She was… actually in the clear, with a final breath she stayed in the bushes and played the events that occurred recently. Her small little village had the misfortune of being attacked while their savior wasn't there. The wolf-like monsters quickly tore apart anything that wasn't them, her fellows, her neighbors, her friends, they were all gone in the blink of an eye. She doesn't even know how she survived, but she did and managed to run all the way to….somewhere.

"Where are you, Lady Uzume?" Wiggle pleaded, even if her species couldn't produce tears, the amount of sorrow in her voice indicated that she wished she had tears to shed.

Right now she was lost, Wiggle had no way of knowing where to go. She had not ever walked outside of her village, and for obvious reasons. That didn't stop the monsters from coming in either.

"Huh?" She looked across from her bush, to see something on the other side. It was laying against a tree and some kind of book was right next to it.

Against Wiggle's better judgment, she walked closer to the thing.

"A-a human!" Wiggle exclaimed as she inspected the thing that was next to the tree. Indeed it was a human with the way it was shaped. The human was a male, wearing glasses, had blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. Right next to him was a book that seemed to… call her. It was actually open, but nothing was on the pages.

She forgot about the unconscious human as she slowly stepped closer to the book, words started to form on the page as she got closer.

 **Pick Route:**

 **Super Route: Start off with strong attacks and strong armor, but slow speed.**

 **Real Route: Start off with lots of speed and decent attacks, but can't take as much hits.**

The Baby Bug could only look at the page with confusion, she couldn't read. So she didn't know what the page was saying, but she felt compelled to at least say something, "Super?" She questioned as the words just came out of her mouth.

The words on the page quickly disappeared and were replaced with another set of words.

 **Mazinger: Start off with great power, gain new abilities as you discover your inner self. (Strong, but power is set until new developments appear.)**

 **Getter: Start off with decent, but strong power, every battle you become even more dangerous the longer you prolong the fight. (Strong, but it takes a while.)**

"Getter?" The Baby Bug questioned as the words once again disappeared, just to be replaced by another set, the final set.

 **Super Route-Getter: Calculating qualities…. Character Profile Complete.**

A quick flash of light occurred, the Baby Bug was blinded for a second or so, before she looked into the book however, the human woke up.

"Hello. Are you a human?" Wiggle questioned, with a sudden boost of confidence. She didn't have that before, did she?

This startled the male as he looked to his side with a jump, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. By everything that is holy, this isn't a dream.

…..

 **Name: Wiggle**

 **Species: Baby Bug**

 **Skills: Prevail, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?.**

 **Spirit Commands: Alert, Strike, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **SP/Magic: None, so far.**

 **LVL 1**

…

"I can't believe I beat them! Thank you so much!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You told me what to do and I won. With this strength I can stand by Lady Uzume's side. Do you think you can lead me to victory again?"

"You mean like a Tactician?...Sure, I guess?"

"I didn't happen to catch your name, Mr. Human."

"Oh…. It's Tyler, Tyler Jordan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wiggle. We have to find Lady Uzume quick, we have to join up with her."

"Whoever this Uzume is….I hope we find her soon. I think we're only just getting started."

…

 **There you have it, a sort of preview for a fic that I** _ **might**_ **do after I finish at least** _ **one of my stories**_ **. This may or may not become a thing, perhaps I'm too ambitious. However, I just wanted to get this thing out there. It's another self-insert sure. OR you can aptly dub this Megadimension Neptunia, but with monster allies.**

 **I do wonder if some people would like the idea though?**


End file.
